Scars
by Mong
Summary: Everybody has scars.


"Everybody has scars, Josh," announced C.J. The senior staff were seated around a table in a darkened room after their poker match. Leo had been called to the situation room, which was around the time that the drinking had started. Donna had come in soon after looking for a lift home.  
  
"Josh, are you taking me home?" she asked, and then actually looked at him. "Perhaps not. Just you be careful. Remember your sensitive system." Josh rolled his eyes. Donna sat down, realising that she wasn't going anywhere for quite sometime. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"We were talking about scars," said C.J. "Josh thinks he's got the handle on them, but I was saying that we all have scars."  
  
"Physical and mental," commented Sam.  
  
"And Sam the Philosopher joins the conversation," remarked Toby.  
  
"I have a scar on my ankle from shaving my leg," offered C.J. Toby stared at her ankle, knowing that he sees it all the time when she wears skirts but he couldn't help getting a little aroused because when she uncovered it she looked directly at him and it seemed kind of naughty.  
  
"You have to show us. That's how the game goes," said Toby. At which, C.J. pushed her chair away from the table, unceremoniously plonked her foot on it, and pulled up her trouser leg to reveal a pinkish scar about a cm thick and three high, running up from her ankle bone.  
  
"Hah! Now you Tobus!" she said, looking awfully pleased with herself.  
  
"I don't have any. I've got a huge bump on my middle finger from writing, though. Does that count?"  
  
"No. I know you have a scar. I brought you chicken soup after the operation. Take off your shirt."  
  
"Fine," sighed Toby. He unbuttoned his shirt and then untucked it from his trousers along with his undershirt. Pulling up the undershirt and lowering his trousers slightly, he exposed an appendix scar. C.J. smiled at him. It had been a long time since she'd seen him even slightly naked and it reminded her how much she liked his hairy chest and the line of hair that ran down to his belly button and then further, she'd guess.  
  
"What about you, Sam?" asked Donna. Sam seemed to have drifted into a world of his own and suddenly snapped back at his name. "Do you have a scar, Sam?"  
  
"No, Sam's male model perfect" smirked josh.  
  
"And how would you know, Joshua? Hmmm?" Donna questioned, looking at Josh with both eyebrows raised.  
  
"I do actually." They all turned to look at him. "You know, have a scar. I have a scar on my elbow. I fell off my bike when I was a boy."  
  
"Well, let's see it, Spanky." He tried to roll his shirt up but couldn't get it high enough so ended up taking it off, leaving him in an incredibly tight white undershirt. He showed Donna the scar but she wasn't looking and neither was C.J. Both were fixed instead on his chest."  
  
"Oh," they almost sighed together.  
  
"Hey!" Sam noticed what they were looking at and shrugged he's shirt back on. "And you, Donna? Let's see it."  
  
"I don't think I have any."  
  
"Yeah, you do. On your knee from when you fell on the ice," everyone looked oddly at Josh. "What? She has! Show them Donna!"  
  
"I can't. I've got hose on, Josh," C.J. wasn't sure but she thought she heard Josh moan.  
  
"Well, this was fun. I'm gonna go get some sleep now. Anyone want a lift?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will," said Sam getting up.  
  
"Me too. Lets go," said C.J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three of them went, leaving Josh and Donna alone.  
  
"No one wanted to see my scar," Josh whined, Donna could tell he was drunk and he was getting maudlin.  
  
"I'd like to see it," she said quietly and smiled at him.  
  
"Really?" she had to grin because he looked vulnerable sat there, so unlike Josh.  
  
"Yes. Go on," she encouraged. He unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and then stripped off his undershirt. She saw his scar and reached out to touch it. "I've seen it before, you know." "It horrid, huh?"  
  
"It's part of you, Josh. I love it," as soon as she said it she realised she shouldn't have. She looked up at him, hand still on his chest, his hand reached out to hold her face, and then their lips came together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you go, Sam," Toby announced on their arrival.  
  
"You got your keys?" C.J. asked and Sam nodded. "Well, don't trip on the steps."  
  
"Night guys, see you in," Sam looked at his watch. "Oh, six hours. Bummer." Toby and C.J. looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Sam got out of the car and made it up the steps and opened the door, only to trip over his doorstep. "I'm good!" he grinned with a wave as the car headed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat in the car outside C.J.'s house with the engine running.  
  
"So, do you want to come up for a bit? I have scotch," offered C.J. Toby looked like he was considering it but then turned to her.  
  
"Well, you know normally that would be the magic word, but, I don't know, it's kind of late," Toby said, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Six hours, Sam said," C.J. agreed. "It was fun tonight, huh? We haven't done that in a while."  
  
"Show random body parts?" C.J. slapped him on the arm and he smiled.  
  
"No, doofus, have fun together. Although I liked the body parts too."  
  
"Yeah, I saw you and Donna checking out Sam."  
  
"Wasn't the only thing I was checking out."  
  
"Really?" Toby was almost whispering.  
  
"Really," she looked right at him. "You could come up, if you wanted to."  
  
"Ok." They got out of the car and made their way up the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Donna who broke the kiss first, leaning her forehead against Josh's naked shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Donna. I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to, I mean I'm not that drunk, if you were wondering, but I shouldn't have," his heart was racing and his voice was husky.  
  
"It's ok, I wanted to too."  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he sighed.  
  
"Really? Because I thought you were ensorcelled. You know, with Amy, not me."  
  
"I was, but I've always wanted you, Donna, I just never thought I could have you," he told her, knowing that she was as insecure as he about this new turn.  
  
"You can, you know. Have me. If you want," she looked up at him.  
  
"I do want. But perhaps not here," Donna looked around, seemingly having forgotten that they were still in the White House. "You could come back with me. Or not. I don't know, maybe we shouldn't.  
  
"No," she paused and he looked a little crestfallen, but then as he started to speak, took his hand. "No, we definitely should, Joshua."  
  
"Let's go, Donnatella," he kissed her lips quickly and led her from the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat on the couch, sipping their scotch, not talking to each other. Suddenly Toby turned to her. "What are we doing, C.J.?" asked Toby, evidently as confused as she felt.  
  
"Well, I'm sitting here," he gave her an exasperated look and she continued. "Sitting here wondering if you'll kiss me or if I'll kiss you or if we'll." but she didn't get the chance to finish as Toby leaned over to her and kissed her. They started off slowly, as if testing if this was what they wanted but after a few moments Toby pulled her in with a hand on the back of her neck and they were lost to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" said Josh, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Or should we, um, you know." Donna smiled at him.  
  
"I think we should go to bed, it's kind of late." Now he was even more confused. Did she mean she was going to sleep in the spare room, like she had so many times before, or did she mean together in the same bed?  
  
"Well, goodnight then," he said and kissed her softly.  
  
"Together, Josh. I meant together," she grinned and he grinned back, showing his dimples. He took her hand and led her into his room.  
  
"Um, to, you know, clarify. Is this just for sleeping, or other stuff too," he whispered the last part. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his ear.  
  
"Other stuff," she whispered, making him shiver. She reached up between them and unbuttoned his shirt. Noticing her actions, Josh did the same for her. They broke apart to allow Josh to shed his undershirt and then looked at each other. Josh reached out to touch her breast, running his thumb over the white lace. Donna sighed, her hands beginning to work on his belt. Josh moaned as her hands brushed over his aching erection, something he had sported since the mention of 'hose'. Hearing his groans, Donna became bolder; drawing the zip down slowly, she allowed his trousers to fall to the floor. Whilst Josh struggled to toe off his shoes and socks, she ran her fingertips up his thighs and then inside his boxers and over his butt. She eventually brought them round to his hips, letting her hands rest there whilst her thumbs traced up and down just millimetres from his erection. "Hey," she said drawing back slightly to look at him. " You stopped." Josh's hands were motionless on the small of her back.  
  
"Sorry," he panted and eased down the zip of her skirt. "You were making it hard to concentrate." He looked at her with hooded eyes and then in the sexiest voice she had ever heard, said "Making it really hard." Her skirt fell from her hips and she kicked off her high heels, leaving her in hose and underwear. Josh stares at her body so intently that she becomes a little unnerved.  
  
"Yeah, hose aren't really the sexiest things, are they?" she whispered.  
  
"I really like them," Josh breathed. "But I'm going to take them off now, kay?" she nodded as Josh fell to his knees. He rolled down the hose, kissing the naked skin that was revealed. When he finally stood, Donna pushed him on the bed and straddled him. He unclasped her bra from behind and pulled her down to lick and nuzzle at her breasts, running his tongue around each nipple until Donna was writhing on top of him. Josh turned them over, his mouth still playing with a nipple, and pulled down her panties, trailing his fingers back up the insides of her thighs. He shuffled down, until he was between her legs.  
  
"Oh God, Josh," she murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is ok, C.J.?" Toby was poised above C.J., both completely naked.  
  
"Toby, we're not going to stop now. I'm all, you know," C.J. laughed and pulled Toby back on top of her. She opened her legs to him, allowing him to push into her. Neither could help but moan at the sensation.  
  
"Oh, C.J., you feel amazing," Toby growled.  
  
"Harder, Toby. Do it hard," she whispered, drawing her legs further up Toby's back. Toby grabbed a leg a swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"I love your legs," he said as C.J. bit down on his shoulder. "I've dreamt of having them wrapped around me." C.J. began to shudder underneath him; he picked his pace, slamming into her.  
  
"Oh, Toby, oh God, oh," C.J. was babbling as her orgasm slammed through her. The feeling of her squeezing him brought Toby to his own climax and he collapsed on top her.  
  
"That was, well, that was," he panted into her ear.  
  
"Pretty great. Who'd have thought it," she smiled as she hugged him close. 


End file.
